Love Will Find a Way
by K-OSS
Summary: Three short tales about differant couples from digimon and the experiences of how they revealed their feelings to each other.


_Disclaimer: Digimon: Digital Monsters, characters and locations are not my property. This story is a act of fandom and should not be considered as a lisenced Digimon product. (Alright now give me the oscar!)_

* * *

Dedicated to: Teca8 and Tomoe Toku

## DIGIMON : DIGITAL MONSTERS

# "LOVE WILL FIND A WAY"

* * *

#### Introduction

This story takes place during DIGIMON 02, that's the second season with Davis, Yolei and Cody. This contains several short stories about developing relationships between some of the characters. This is not a lemon fic, so there is no need to worry or no reason to look for any hentai or perverted content. Also, I will be using two sets of names for the characters. The new Digidestined will use their American names [Yolei, Cody, and Davis] where as the original Digidestined will be using their Japanese names. For those who don't know them please use this handy chart: 

Taichi Kamiya = Tai  
Yamato Ishida = Matt  
Sora Takenouchi = Sora  
Koushiro Izumi = Izzy  
Mimi Tachikawa = Mimi  
Joe Kido = Joe  
Takeru Takaishi = T.K.  
Hikari Kamiya = Kari  


With all that out of the way I present you with my first and hopefully not the last Digital Monsters fanfic... 

* * *

#### STORY 01 : Light and Hope

Yolei, Davis, Cody, Hikari, and Takeru (T.K.) stood infront of the computer terminal at the school. "Remember, were only going in to survey Ken's control over the area." T.K. said with a strong sense of authority. Davis was obviously pissed, "Who decided to make you the leader?!" T.K. shrugged, "I don't know. I just have been in the digital world alot longer than anybody else here." Hikari nodded, "He's right Davis." Davis growled, "That doesn't make me like it anymore." T.K. rolled his eyes and went back to arranging the expedition, "Cody, do you have the supplies?" Cody nodded, "Yes. I met with Joe to get everything together, he even donated some medical supplies from his brother." T.K. grinned, "Great. And Yolei?" Yolei smiled, "I got the food right here!" she held a duffel bag. T.K. nodded, "Right, then were going in." They all placed their digivices infront of the screen as they were downloaded in to the Digital World. 

Once inside T.K. got everyone together and they headed out. "According to this map that Koushiro-kun gave me, the area that Ken has a spire in is about a half a kilometer from here in that direction." Cody said looking up from his pocket computer and pointed down a small trail in the brush. T.K. nodded and led everyone down the trail. Davis was still angry and even more so that Hikari had defended T.K. and not him. *Why that T.K. he's going to get his soon enough!* Davis thought as he headed up the rear of the group. 

Soon after the team passed in to the area controled by the Digimon Emperor, Ken. They started to observe their surroundings attempting to indentify the local digimon with the help of their own digimon. But the entire time they were being watched from afar, by Ken himself. "My prediction is correct. Soon they'll learn not to mess with me." He pressed a small button, and an image was produced of a strange looking monster, Spidramon, "Yes my lord?" Ken smiled, "Is everything ready?" Spidramon grinned, "Like a spider's web sir." Ken laughed, "Perfect. Then send the forces after those fools and lure them in to the trap." Spidramon nodded, "Of course sir. Right away sir." The screen vanished as Ken's laughtered echoed through out his chamber. 

Spidramon, a virus spider-like digimon, and a general for one of the Digimon Emperor's elite forces due to his genius tactical skills turned from the vision of his master to a horde of the gigantic and powerful darkdragomon, a dragon digimon with the power that almost rivals skullgreymon. "The master has sent word to ready the trap. I want all of you to lure the Digidestined in to the clearing where you shall draw fire from their digimon while Harkamon attacks the digidestined directly." The darkdragomon nodded and began to head out. Spidramon turned to the shadows where a pair of red eyes waited, "I want you in position. The first target is the younger girl, Kamiya Hikari. I gave you the briefing yesterday so there shouldn't be a problem." a cold voice came from the shadows, "No problem at all." as the eyes vanished. 

The Digidestined team wandered around and spread out across the area. Constantly keeping in touch via digivice. But the peaceful search was soon interrupted as five darkdragomon flew over the horizon. Each dove after a differant digidestined chasing them across the area. "I've located a nearby exit." Cody's voice came over the digivices, "I'm transmiting the coordinates." Each person got them and headed off towards the location of the exit moniter. They all found it in a near by clearing in the woods. T.K. lifted his digivice to open the exit but nothing happened. "What?!" T.K. exclaimed, Davis growled again, "Can't you do anything right?" Davis lifted his digivice with similair success, "I don't get it?" then another voice came through the woods, "Is that so digidestined?" A creature that looked like a devilish hell hound standing upright and in armor. Gatomon freaked out and hid behind Kari, "That's Harkemon, a mega digimon, he's one of the most powerful digimon known! Not even Myotismon or Piedmon could control such a monster! We must be careful to watch out for his Soul Cleaver blast." Hikari nodded, "Let's do this guys." The entire team shouted out in unison, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" 

Veemon armor digivolve to FLAMEDRAMON! The Flame of Courage!  
Armadillomon armor digivolve to DIGMON! The Drill of Power!  
Hawkmon armor digivolve to HALSEMON! The Wings of Love!  
Gatomon armor digivolve to NEFERTIMON! The Angel of Light!  
Patamon armor digivolve to PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!  


The five digital monsters swooped in to action but were quickly drawn off and distracted by the swarm of not just five but ten darkdragomon. Two darkdragomon dragged of each digimon to do battle, and with raw power alone they gave Harkemon time to do his job. "Well, now it is just you and me Digidestined." The beast began to laugh as his power charged between his two palms. Davis grew angry and charged Harkemon on his own and his quickly pushed away and fell to the ground by the pure wind generated by a swipe of Harkemon's tail, not even striking Davis. "You're first girly. SOUL CLEAVER!" Harkemon released the attack from his palms directly at Hikari who stood in front of the group. She was petrified with fear. T.K. took matters in to his own hands and pushed Hikari out of the way and took the full force of the blow. Hikari could only piece things together they happened so fast. She looked to see what happened but there was smoke everywhere from the blast. When it cleared a bit she saw T.K. covered in blood and char by the exit monitor, which was now glowing. "T.K... HEY EVERYONE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Hikari led the way as both Digimon and Digidestined dashed for the moniter and vanished in it's glow. 

An ambulance was instantly called when they got back. When they asked what happened Hikari told them that it was a chemical explosion in the science lab. Luckily they bought the story. T.K. had been severally hurt. Alot of his body had been burned pretty bad and he would be in the hospital for some time. After the ambulance left Hikari was in tears. Davis just stood there, "He had it comin'." Hikari looked up at Davis with the coldest eyes he had ever seen. She walked up to and punched in the face, hard. "You Arrogant ASSHOLE! He barely pulled through this! HE SAVED MY LIFE! And you have the nerve to say he deserved it to me? I can't believe you Davis! That's less than human! You can forget about me EVER being your girl and if you ever say anything otherwise I will personal kick your ass, snap a picture, AND POST IT AROUND THE ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL!" Hikari stormed off in anger. Cody and Yolei stood behind Davis who slowly turned to them for guidance but they turned their backs and walked away. He was alone, he didn't want to admit it but he was alone. 

Much later... 

T.K. laid in a hospital bed all bandanged. He finally opened the one eye that wasn't bandanged and gain his vision once more. He looked around. He was in a hospital, that was obvious. To his left was flowers, cards, and other things. He looked down at himself, he was covered in gauze and bandanges. And then he looked to the right and saw something very suprising, Hikari. She was sleeping with her head on the edge of the bed. A nurse came by with a smile, "I see you've finally woke up. Your wounds are healing very well." The nurse then noticed what T.K. was looking at, "She's been here everyday you know. She your girl friend?" T.K. looked up at the nurse with a smile, "Something like that." the Nurse smiled, "I see. I'll leave you to alone then." She winked and shut the door. T.K. nudged Hikari, "Hey angel, wake up." Hikari slowly opened her eyes and looked up, "Takeru? TAKERU! Is this a dream!?" T.K. shook his head and Hikari jumped up and hugged him, it hurt T.K. but he endured it. Hikari slowly drew back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "I thought you'd never wake up. It's sad that it takes almost losing you for ever to figure out how much I love you." T.K. was speechless, "You... love me?" Hikari nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. T.K. began to grow misty in his eyes as well, "I love you too Kari-chan." Hikari's smile truly beamed, "Takeru-chan." They drew close as they kissed softly, but it soon grew in to a more passionate kiss. The two seperated for the sake of breathing as they looked at each other with stars in their eyes. Even though they had been through so much together, it was this moment that they found each other. 

#### STORY 02 : Friendship and Sincerity

Yamato Ishida was practicing with his band, just like any other day. He constantly turned his head to look out the window at the hordes of girls that were literally drooling over him. He sighed, *This is getting to be a real pain.* he thought as practiced came to a close. Yamato climbed up a ladder in the back up to the roof where he ran roof top to roof top for about two blocks before he climbed down. "Every day those girls are here. It's getting to be a regular hell!" Yamato slowly walked home, "I'm not interested anyone like that. Silly teenager girls that go fad to fad." He needed someone to be there for him. Someone who could understand. Someone like her. 

At Tokyo International Airport, "Look! It's her! Mimi!" A swarm of guys rushed the poor girl as she tried to make a mad dash for cover. Mimi was happy to be a model, but she never dreamed she would become this popular. Mimi grasped on to a cart and ducked down with the luggage as the boys ran past. Mimi sighed, *All these guys want is a pretty girl. Not me.* She wanted someone who could be there for her. Someone who could understand. Someone like him. 

Yamato wandered around town, his father was working late again and he really didn't want to go home and sit around for hours alone. As long as people were around he seemed satisfied. He grabbed some stir fry for dinner and took it to a local park, he stopped in suprise to see where he had ended up. It was the digidestined's annual get together place. He remember last time when they invited all the new Digidestined to join them and how they all swapped stories of the good old days back in the Digital World. He sat down at the large tree and began eating. 

Mimi had some free time before she had to meet her father and agent so she decided to wander around the area. All she could think of was all the good times with the rest of the gang she had. She grabbed a hamburger and took to a local park. She smiled at the sight of the tree where all the digidestined had all had lunch and had a little party. She leaned up against against it and sit down and began to munch. 

The two sat on opposite sides of the large tree as the ate. The both finished about the same time and said almost simultaneously, "That was good!". Both of their eyes went wide as they slowly turned their heads around. "Mimi?" "Yamato?" and their faces lit up. "I can't believe it's you!" Mimi said as she jumped to hug him. They wrapped their arms around each other as they embraced. The truth was before Mimi left for America she and Yamato were beginning to develop a bit of a relationship. Yamato looked at her with hapiness filling his face, "What are you doing back in Japan?" Mimi moved back, "Well, you see. Although America was nice, and there were alot of commercial oppurtunities. But the all the time, the jobs weren't as beneficial or as nice as the ones here in Japan. So I talked to my mom and agent and I'm getting an apartment with my mom back here." Yamato jumped up with enthusiasm, "R-really Mimi?" She nodded, "Oh god!" Yamato hugged her, "You have no idea how much I missed you." he began to cry, as he did Mimi joined him, "I missed you too Yamato!" Then Yamato did something totally unexpected, he kissed Mimi. Mimi scooted back in shock, "Y-yamato!" Yamato blushed furiously, in all the days in the digital world, all the times the girls chased him, he never blushed, but he did for her. Mimi smiled gently as Yamato stumbled for something to say., "Umm... well... ya see... uh... you don't know what you got till it's gone." Mimi's smile grew, "Does that mean?" Yamato nodded, "I love you, Mimi." Mimi was on the verge of tears, "I love you too Yamato!" She jumped up in to his arms and they kissed softly but slowly it became more deep and passionate. The two were inseperable from that day forth. Mimi even joined on as a background singer for Yamato's band. The two were finally happy. 

#### STORY 03: Courage and Love

Sora Takenouchi sat on the edge of her bed. She looked upon her laptop. She read over an email which she had saved for years now. Every night she read it again. Over and over, 'LOVE, TAI'. She couldn't believe that he wrote that. Did he mean it? After all this time she still wondered. She wondered why she was still so wrapped up in it. There were plenty of guys that had asked her out, but she had turn them all down. Why was he so special? Why couldn't she get him out of her head... Taichi. 

Taichi Kamiya sat at his desk with a sketch pad. It had been his hidden hobby for sometime. On the pad was a rough sketch of a young red haired woman. Taichi had his head layed down on his table. His younger sister Hikari had wandered in and was looking at his sketch pad. "You like her don't ya Tai?" Taichi shot up and fell back off his chair, "W-wha?!" Hikari giggled at him, "Tai, you really should tell Sora you lik her if you do. If not you're going to use up all this paper." She flipped through the sketchbook, drawing after drawing of a short hair red headed girl. Taichi leapt up and snatched the book from her, "HEY!" Hikari giggled again as she trotted off, "You know, I see Sora on my way to school. Maybe I should tell her myself?" Taichi snapped back at his little sister, "Stay out of this!" Hikari bounced back, "So you're going to tell her?" Taichi stood there with a stupified look on his face, "Well... I... uh... you see..." Hikari busted out with laughter, "See ya later champ!" Taichi watched her leave, "Where are you going?" Hikari smiled, "On a date with TK." She winked as she walked out. Taichi stood there in complete shock as he collapsed on his bed for the night. 

The next day, Taichi was on his way home from school when he saw Sora and a couple of friends at a desert shop. He immediantly stopped, *Should I tell her? I'm really not sure. I've never been in a situation like this before.* Sora noticed Taichi over there and walked over to say hi, "Tai! How are ya?" Taichi snapped out of his trance and began laughing, somewhat nervously. "Um... me? Oh, I'm fine!" He started laughing again. Sora giggled slightly in mild confusion, "well, call me sometime. Maybe we can do something." She smiled and walked off with her friends. Taichi sighed, *You IDIOT! You blew your chance!* He dropped his head and continued on his way home. 

Sora was walking off with her two friends, Hitomi and Rei, the two giggled about something as Taichi vanished from sight. Sora got curious, "What's so funny?" They looked at her in shock and amazement, "You didnt notice?" Hitomi said. Sora shook her head and Rei giggled, "That guy has the total hots for you!" Sora stopped in her tracks, wide eyed. Curiousity killed the cat. Rei laughed, "You didn't notice? I mean the way he acted he was either head over heels for you or was a complete idiot!" Hitomi nodded. Sora looked at her two friends, "Y-you think so?" Hitomi bust out laughing, "You have a thing for HIM too?!" The two friends laughed. Sora was getting angry, "CUT IT OUT!" Rei and Hitomi stopped, "Sorry Sora." Rei said. Hitomi chimed in, "We didn't mean to offend you. It's just that we find it funny that you two like each other but you're so shy about it." Sora sighed "Yeah I know." 

Meanwhile at the Kamiya Residence, "HAAA HAA HAA!" Hikari had busted in to laughter at her brother. "Man, I never tagged you to chicken out!" Taichi growled at her, "Oh shut up!" Hikari stopped, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard as she sat on the couch. "Sorry Tai, but YOU! One of the biggest and baddest tough guys the Digital World and Soccer League has ever seen, wimping out when it comes to telling a girl he likes her!" She muffled her laughter. Taichi sat in the chair at his dining room table. Holding his head up with his hands, "I'm a complete loser." His head collapsed on the table. 

Sora looked out the window and then down at her laptop. Those same two words as she had looked at countless nights before. 'LOVE, TAI'. Her thoughts went back to earlier with her friends and the conversation they had. *Does he really?* She found a tear in her eye as she pondered the question. 

Taichi sat and looked out the window. *How can I bring myself to tell her?* He looked around his room.. A smiled dawned on his face, "I got it!" He grabbed a sheet of paper and pen and begin to write. When he was finished we wrapped it in an envelope and headed out. He marched over to the Takenouchi residence and taped the letter to the door, rang the doorbell, and ran away. 

Sora opened the door and look around, no one was there. She looked around again only to find an evelope on the door. Sora plucked it off and opened it to find a short hand written letter: 

_Dear Sora, _

Meet me at the park by your apartment at eight tonight. I need to talk to you about something. 

Love, Tai 

There it was again! 'Love, Tai'! Sora became both nervous and excited. She couldn't wait till this evening! 

That Night.... 

Taichi stood by an old tree in the local park. He had been there for about ten minutes trying to calm his nerves. He had never been so open with anyone before, then again he never liked anyone this way before. His hands were shaky, and a bead of sweat had developed on his forehead. Then he heard her voice, "Tai?" He looked over to see Sora. She was in a dress, kinda formal. *Oh man, should I of dressed up too?* Taichi walked over to Sora, "H-hey." He said, his voice was proof that he was nervous. "There was something you wanted to talk about?" Sora asked with a soft smile. Taichi nodded, "Yeah... um.. Sora... I... uh.." *Oh man! How am I going to do this?! Okay, just as I thought it through. Just say it.*. Sora was also doing some thinking *I have to tell him! I can't hold it back any longer! But what if he doesn't like me that way? Would this jepordize our friendship? OH! Chill out Sora! If Tai is a real good friend he'll understand and things will be fine!* Thats when the two of them spoke simultaneously, "I love you!" The two of them were taken back by each others words. "Really?" Taichi stuttered, "You too?" Sora said. They both smiled as the hugged each other. Taichi gently kissed Sora as the two smiled and walked off hand in hand to go get some ice cream. 

THE END 

* * *

Author's Notes: I REALLY hope you enjoyed this one. It was both my first Digimon fic and my first Romance fic. Right now I'm warming up to do a Song Fic, just constantly challenging myself to do new things. As it said at the top this fic was dedicated to my friends Teca8 and Tomoe Toku. I would also like to give shout outs to my pal Shadow, the DSAAC, Chibi, and Newfury22. If you would like to suggest a fic idea, just email me. Please R&R! 

[K-OSS][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



End file.
